Traped
by judegunnes
Summary: Novela 100% original Dicen que el amor se encuentra de la forma más inesperada, yo no creía en eso, la verdad yo nunca he creído en el amor hasta hace poco. Mi nombre es Marilyn y esta es la trágica historia de como encontré y perdí al amor de mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

Desperté y me levante del piso, no sabía dónde estaba; Era un cuarto obscuro con una pequeña ventana y una puerta que parecía ser un armario, estaba asustada y mi brazo dolía, me acerque a la ventana para poder ver mejor y al verlo ahogue un grito, había un numero tatuado en mi brazo

- ¡¿Por qué sh*t había un tatuaje en mi brazo?!-.

Okay ahora si estaba asustada, un millón de preguntas aparecieron en mi mente cuanto note un movimiento en el otro lado de ¿cuarto? La verdad no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Fije la vista y vi una silueta levantarse, esta vez no pude contenerme y grite, rápidamente la silueta se me acerco y me tapo la boca.

-¡Cállate!- dijo susurrando, era la voz de un hombre -Nos están observando.- señalo una pequeña cámara en la esquina.

Me soltó y pude verlo mucho mejor era un hombre alto con unos ojos hermosos, creo que eran azules, se veía joven como de unos 20, tengo que admitirlo era bastante guapo, su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Mi nombre es Nicholas; por Dios calmante, puedes confiar en mi-Estaba muy asustada no sabía si confiar en él, lo único que sabía es que estaba encerrada con un desconocido, en quien sabe dónde y quien sabe porque.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Quién me trajo?-pregunte un poco más tranquila.

-No lo sé lo único, que se es que tenemos que salir de aquí-en eso fui consciente de un olor asqueroso, venia de la pequeña puerta.

-¿Hueles eso?- pregunte y ambos nos acercamos a la puerta.

Nicholas la abrió, y volví a gritar.


	2. Chapter 2

En ese instante una mujer cayó al piso, estaba muerta y llena de sangre seca y putrefacta, Nicholas se agacho para verla mejor pero yo no pude y me senté al otro lado del "cuarto", no podía creerlo, a esa mujer la habían asesinado y estaba en el mismo cuarto que yo.  
Después de un rato me acerque a ver el cadáver, tenía un gran corte en la garganta, heridas de flecha y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, algo en su brazo llamo mi atención, era el mismo tatuaje que yo tenía el en mi brazo, bueno no era el mismo, los números eran diferentes aparte la vista y Nick estaba parado atrás de mi con la mirada vacía y sujetando su brazo fue entonces cuando note el número.  
Me levante y me puse a su lado, él se volteo rápido y se apartó de mí.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-Grito mientras movía a la mujer pateándola para abrir paso al pequeño armario. No sabía que hacer le empecé a gritar pregunta a la cámara tan rápido que era imposible entenderlas.

-Deja de gritar y ven a ver lo que encontré-Me dijo Nick jalándome por la muñeca. Camine detrás de él, entró al pequeño armario y señalo un pequeño hoyo en el suelo, y luego una tabla de madera aventada a un lado. Entramos en él, era un túnel pequeño apenas y se podía gatear dentro de él, seguimos por lo que a mí me parecieron horas hasta que se empezó a dislumbrar una pequeña luz, sonreí, por fin iba a salir de ahí.

Salimos a un espacio abierto, algo así como un valle, era de noche pero aun así había más luz que antes.

-¿Y ahora?-Pregunte.

-No lose- dijo Nicholas -No tengo idea ni de quien eres, ¿Cómo sé que tu no me metiste ahí?-

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ¿Crees que yo me metería en todo esto solo para hacerle lo mismo a alguien que ni siquiera conozco?- Pregunte casi gritando, okay eso me enojo bastante.

-Okay Okay, cálmate, ni siquiera se tu nombre, ¿Que esperabas?- tenía razón aunque no me gustara admitirlo.

-Mi nombre es Marilyn -dije sonriendo, el también sonrío, su sonrisa era realmente hermosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba agotada, y por más que caminábamos no encontrábamos una salida solo nos topábamos con muros altos y grises, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a distinguir un pequeño edificio y a un lado una pequeña imitación del coliseo romano.

Comencé caminar hacia el cuando sentí la mano de Nick sujetando mi brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-me pregunto sin soltarme.

-¿No es obvio? A buscar ayuda, ahí puede haber gente que nos ayude-.

-O las personas que nos metieron en esto, piénsalo, si vamos hacia allá puede que nos vuelvan a encerrar o algo peor-Él tenía razón, otra vez, y eso me enojaba.

-Bueno, de menos ¿Podemos buscar un lugar para descansar? Mis pies me están matando-

-Esta bien, escondamos cerca de esos árboles- dijo mientras señalaba un pequeño grupo de árboles que daban la idea de un pequeño bosque "perfecto, un bosque" pensé, me daban pavor.

Seguimos caminando un rato hasta que encontramos un árbol lo suficientemente grande donde pudiéramos subir los dos ya que según él era más seguro que dormir en el piso, Nick tuvo que ayudarme a subir porque al parecer soy demasiado torpe para trepar según el; nos sentamos en una rama bastante amplia para los 2. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ramas y hacia que su cara se viera sombría y aunque no me guste admitirlo no se veía nada mal, me quede embobada como 5 segundos hasta que me saco de mi trance.

-¿En qué piensas?-

-En nada, ¿Te acuerdas de algo antes de esto?- se quedó pensativo un rato, me encantaba verlo así, tal vez si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, podría haber pasado algo entre nosotros, a quien engaño él es del tipo por el cual todas babean, tendría muchas mejores opciones antes de siquiera mirarme y mucho menos pensar en tener algo conmigo, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Normalmente no soy cursi.

-Solo un poco, Recuerdo que estaba en una fiesta y regresaba a casa caminando, y después desperté en una sucia celda con un tatuaje en mi brazo, un cadáver en el closet y una pequeña niña gritándome- Casual ahora soy una pequeña niña torpe y neurótica. Okay eso sonaba gracioso.-Tu ¿Recuerdas algo?

-Salí a pasear a mi perro, cuando este empezó a ladrar a la parte obscura del parque, me acerque a ver a que le ladraba y fue cuando sentí que algo me jalo hacia la obscuridad y quede inconsciente- ¡Mi perro! ¿Estará bien? No había pensado en esa pequeña cosa peluda hasta ahora.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste callada, eso es raro en ti- Obvio no estaba bien quería regresar a mi casa.

-Sí, solo tengo un poco de frío- mentí

Entonces el me abrazo he hizo que me acurrucara contra su pecho, de repente todo fue calma y me quede dormida.


End file.
